Enemies Close
by eeasrsebola
Summary: Goku an Vegeta are bored at a SS4 stalemate that a seemingly harmless idea might mean the end of the Universe with the emerge of new and old enemies please note that this is my first ever fanfic


Enemies Close

This is a Dbz fanfic based on a time 10 years after the omega shenron saga

Please note I Eeasr Sebola don't own db, dbz or db gt and are owned by they respective owners

Chapter: 1: An Unbelievable Idea

It's been 10 years since Vegeta and Goku defeated Omega Shenron all was well, both Vegeta and Goku kids had moved out and had no interest in training at all so Vegeta and Goku stuck in Their super saiyan 4 forms had no choice but to train with each other in the hyper bolic time chamber. At equal power levels all their battles ended in a stalemate. Vegeta: Kakarot I'm sick of this draw after draw I... aggh! Goku : it's not like it's my fault Vegeta I didn't ask for us to be at equal strength, you know what Vegeta lets go eat it will take your mind off things… Vegeta: always hungry, you sicken me. So the two super saiyans went to Bulmas to eat. At the dinner table Bulma had invited Chi Chi to dinner as the two couples sat and eat they reminisced about old times goku: (while laughing) Vegeta remember when you cried when Freiza was about kill you, I didn't laugh then but when I think about it it was so hilarious. They all laughed Vegeta: Quiet Kakarot that never I am Prince Vegeta I have never cried, once they had finshed eating a capsule corp. robot collected the mountain of plates that Vegeta and Goku had made, Bulma: this dinner was nice we should do this again some other time, Chi chi do you often think of the past remember when our kids still needed us, Chi chi: yeah with Gohan and Goten out of the house I feel so useless, Bulma: yeah me to Trunks has taken over capsule corp. and Bulla is out living her Dreams, Chi chi: yeah I often think about having another child… Bulma: Me too! While Chi chi and Bulma continue their conversation Vegeta and Goku leave the house and for an evening fly. Chi chi: I would have another child but Goku is too busy training to fight Vegeta. Bulma: same thing with mister "Prince of all Saiyans" …hey I have an idea, not so long ago due to my brilliant genius we developed a machine for couples who can't have babies all they need is a Dna sample and the machine produces a child using the sample to produce the child artificially. Chi chi: I think that's a great idea but do you think the Boys will agree we just need a sample I think they'll be happy to have a child. They finished their conversation and decided to continue the conversation with their husbands.

Bulma

As they went to sleep she told Vegeta Bulma: Vegeta we're having another child Vegeta: what are you talking about we had *censored* since Bulla. Bulma: you know what I've been working on… Vegeta: you mean that baby machine you want us to do that are you mad women that monstrosity of science I will not have an artificially created son. Bulma: It doesn't matter Vegeta I'll do this for me if you won't help I'll ask Goku for a sample. Vegeta: Whatever women be quiet and let me sleep Bulma: Fine! Vegeta: Fine

Chi chi

In the evening Chi chi brings Goku A giant bowl of Ice-cream in hopes of bribing him into giving her a DNA sample Chi chi: Hey goku I've got a surprise for you Goku. Goku: Ahh Ice-Cream after eating the bowl within 10 seconds with a full stomach. Chi chi goku I need a piece of your hair. Goku My hair! For what Chi chi: an experiment for a baby. You mean Bulmas baby making thing why don't you

Chapter: The birth of Bardock J. & Vegeta J.

My second chapter of Enemies close a continuation of my first chapter

Please note I don't own Db, Dbz or Db GT and are owned by their respective owners

Goku: Why don't you ask Vegeta his basically me but a shorter more egotistical version of me Chi chi: VEGETA have you gone mad! Goku you are my husband not that maniacal, unstable, Egotistical man. Goku :( yawns and says) you don't have choice I already promised Bulma my DNA sample. And goku falls asleep as his wife continues to bicker on.

The Next Day at capsule corp. Bulma had already set a date for the which was today Bulma collected her Dna sample from Goku and Chi chi by some sort of miracle got her Dna sample from Vegeta. At the Capsule corp. Beta testing Facility the Baby Making machine was ready and prepped. Chichi: Bulma are you sure this is going to work , Bulma absolutely all the major bugs have been worked out its going to work out ok. As this is going on goku and Vegeta are recuperating from a hard training session and again ending in a Draw, Goku: I think we should have a little input on our children ,Vegeta: yeah we should take those kids and use them for an all-out fighting battle father and son versus father and son Goku: but Vegeta are we going to wait another 13 years till they're able to fight,


End file.
